Halloween: Season Of The Ghost
Oh SCARE you are Children! You've returned for more MAYHEM AND MADNESS in my CASTLE here eh? Well, I've DUG UP an old one from under the dungeon. Another HALLOWEEN HORROR HELPING entitled... It was way back on Halloween in 1789, that an old man walked along some riverbank in Virginia. He walked along with his walking-stick and spied a jack-o-lantern beside an oak tree, its face glowing-yellow from inside it. He stopped and admired it, grinning, and then heard footsteps close by. The footsteps were of a gentleman in a green confederate coat and pants, who wore a powdered-wig. The elderly man got a look at him, seeing that he didn't have a face, just ghostly-white skin where his face should have been at. The gentleman buttoned the top white button of his coat underneath his frilly white-collar, and the old man screamed in horror. The gentleman picked up the shining-jack-o-lantern and vanished with it, being a phantom. The elderly man screamed some more and ran as fast as he could. The elder made his way into a cabin. He yelled: "thou 'tis a ghost wandering this night of All Hallows Even!!". The lady sewing in her chair by the roaring-fireplace gazed up at him and replied: "oh my, it 'tis thy ghost of Henry Williams, Father". "Of course, Edith. Henry Williams twas a dignified statesman of thee confederacy. Henry twas captured during thee Revolution by thee Red Coats and hung by this river" the old man explained to the woman. Edith's father lit a pipe and smoked it. "It twas on this night of All Hallows Eve that he twas hung. It all makes perfect sense Daughter" Edith's father finished. "Yes it does indeed Father" Edith agreed. Edith's father smoked his pipe, standing by the fireplace with his walking-stick, and outside, a group of four Red Coats were on steeds, riding them along the riverbank. The horses stopped at the oal tree where the glowing-jack-o-lantern had been earlier and a Red Coat said, "now, why have our steeds stopped at this oak tree?". "I do not know indeed, Frederick" another Red Coat replied to him. Suddenly, the ghost of Henry Williams stepped out from behind the tree in his black-shoes with golden-buckles and white socks up his ghostly-legs, and faced Frederick and the three other Red Coats. Frederick and the other Red Coats gasped in surprise and horror. "NO, WE HUNG YE HENRY WILLIAMS!!!!!!" Frederick screamed. The specter of Henry Williams held the glowing-jack-o-lantern in his pale-white ghost-hands and the yellow light in it went out. The steeds carried the Red Coats off, galloping back they way they came. Frederick gazed back and suddenly, a hatchet swung in front of the way of Frederick's noble steed in the darkness. The horse whinnied and Federick screamed in terror loudly, as the other Red Coats screamed as well. As three of the horses stopped, the sound of Frederick's head being cut off was heard in the night. In the shadows of the oak trees, Frederick's horse galloped off, with the shadowy-form of Frederick's dead and decapitated-body falling in the river. The other Red Coats screamed louder in terror, spotting the one with the hatchet was the phantom of Henry Williams. The remaining three Red Coats rode away immediately on their steeds and the apparition laughed in an echo, disappearing. Later on, one of the Red Coats drank some steaming-hot tea from a cup in a parlor, while sitting beside a warm-fire in a chair. He was trembling a little as he stared at the fireplace, and said to himself: "it 'tis All Hallows Eve. This night of ghosts and other spirits 'tis why thy phantom of Henry Williams hath returned". He got up and sipped his tea, going over to a window and drawing the curtains. The Red Coat peered out the window and the noise of something plunging into his neck was heard outside the home's window. Inside the parlor, the shadow of the Red Coat's head fell from the shadow of his body. The shadow of his body collapsed on the floor. The echoing-laughter of the ghost broke the silence in the parlor. The grandfather-clock in the hallway chimed: "9:00 p.m." and the last two Red Coats descended the staircase together. They entered the parlor and gasped in extreme fear. "Walter hath been murdered!!" one exclaimed. The other Red Coat fled the house, running through the field. He stopped when he saw the spirit of Henry Williams floating on by the barn with his dead-legs on the other side of the roof of it. Floating in the October-air beside the apparition, was the jack-o-lantern. The light in it faded-out, and Henry Williams shoved his dead-white hands out of his sleeves. The Red Coat gasped and ran some more, but Henry's hatchet flew through the night-air and when it struck the Red Coat's neck, he screamed, falling into the field. The specter grasped the jack-o-lantern and disappeared, reappearing in the field. The phantom picked up the shadowy-silhouette of the Red Coat's severed-head and cackled away. The last Red Coat ran down the riverbank to Edith's cabin and pounded on the door. Edith answered it. "Sir, may I help ye?" Edith asked him. "Oh yes ma'am. Please--" the Red Coat started, but the sound of a hatchet dove into his neck and he fell dead backwards. As the sound of Edith's screams were heard in the night, the specter of Henry Williams laughed from among the oaks nearby and vanished. That story was sure A-HEAD OF ITS TIME wouldn't you SLAY SO kids? Henry Williams had quite a plan for revenge, but it took him a while to HATCHET hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! That ghost was pretty SHARP after all. I mean he was on the CUTTING EDGE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.